


Gravity

by rhye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://lucindathemaid.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lucindathemaid.livejournal.com/"><b>lucindathemaid</b></a>, prompt: "the laws of physics"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucindathemaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lucindathemaid).



The attack brought Kirara to a shuddering halt against the stony outcrop. Miroku watched, frozen, from below. Sango was seemingly strong and fearless, but Miroku knew better, and dreaded any attacks aimed at her.

Sprinkling stones rained around him from above as Kirara recovered, though the rock never would. Finally, from the dust, there she was, falling as swiftly as the pebbles, but with far more grace.

Miroku caught her, and though she was rejoining the battle before he had time to feel the bounty he held, he thanked gravity once again. It always brought her safely home to him.


End file.
